1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, which can manage applications so as to be appropriate for various operating systems, and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
Recently, various functions have been provided to users according to a remarkable advancement of software and hardware in various electronic device fields including mobile terminals.
Thus, the necessity of developing and supplying of multiple user interfaces allowing users to easily and effectively control a mobile terminal providing diverse, complicated functions is increasing.